


nothing's that bad, if it feels good

by Capbuckyang



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Tampa Bay Lightning, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capbuckyang/pseuds/Capbuckyang
Summary: “Oh come on, you can’t be that mad at me,” Andre teases him, nips at his jaw and leans closer for a kiss. Jo retaliates by biting his lower lip. “Fuck, ow, okay still mad.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post the TBL@WSH game before Christmas break.

 

* * *

 

“Oh come on, you can’t be that mad at me,” Andre teases him, nips at his jaw and leans closer for a kiss.

Jo retaliates by biting his lower lip.

“Fuck, ow, okay still mad.”

Andre furrows his eyebrows adorably, but he doesn’t step back, crowds in closer.

“It was a shutout, what do you fucking think?”

Jo’s pissed, he’s exhausted, his knee is throbbing with a bruise and he really should have opted to go straight to the hotel instead of out here, but Andre’s still pressed against him, blocking him from the view of the crowd and as pissed as he is, he still needs this.

Andre nuzzles his temple, presses a trail of kisses to his cheek and Jo slowly allows himself to melt against his insistent touch, grinds back with just enough force to let Andre know he’s mad, but not mad enough to not want this.

“We could go back to your hotel,” Andre suggests when Jo mewls softly; Andre’s good with his hands, cups him through his jeans and squeezes.

“I’ve got a roommate.”

“We could get Brayden to join,” Andre suggests and waggles his eyebrows stupidly, but it's also kinda adorable.

Jo bites the sensitive skin under his jaw, soothes over the mark, presses sucking kisses down Andre's neck to distract him.

"Or he could watch, see how I can make you scream with just my tongue," Andre continues on and digs his fingers into Jo's hips. 

“No,” Jo says and tugs Andre down to shut him up.

It's not the first time Andre's suggested it, or even the last he knows, but he's not ready yet to add anyone into this, _thing_ they've got going on. Especially not Brayden, and definitely not Wilson, who Andre insists would be more than happy to join. Maybe later, but right now he's happy with just the two of them. 

Andre drops the subject and melts against Jo's mouth. 

Jo loves kissing, loves the feeling of someone solid and warm against him, and it’s a plus if they’re bigger than him and end up draping over his body.

Jo kisses Andre deep, angles his head down and licks his way in, rolls his hips to feel the thick outline of Andre’s dick against his own. He’s not exactly nice about it, bites his lower lip and sucks, swallows down Andre’s moans, taking and pushing at the same time.

He’s upset about their loss, right before a long ass break, he’s mad about the potential injuries and it’s all made worse because he’s making out with the person he loss to in an empty hallway of a crowded club.

He starts messing with the button on Andre’s jeans, works the zipper down and slips his hand pass his boxers to grab his dick.

“Fuck, Jo, easy,” Andre laughs and pulls back, looks over his shoulder.

This isn’t the smartest idea, they’re in public and on opposing teams, not to mention neither of them resemble anything remotely female, but he doesn’t care, just wants to get off and make Andre a shivery mess right along with him.

He’s glad this club is pretty big and busy, no one seems to give a fuck about what anyone else is doing, so Jo works his own jeans down, smirks when he sees Andre bite his lower lip and whine.

“I wanna suck you off,” Andre says and then pushes Jo’s hand off his dick to press closer and align their dicks together.

He licks his palm messily before reaching down to stroke him again, grip tight and slick with saliva around both their cocks. It’s so fucking hot and Jo gives into the buzzing sensation that’s making his skin feel shivery hot.

“Next time,” Jo mumbles and kisses Andre, sliding his hands underneath his shirt to touch smooth, muscled skin. Jo digs his nails into the soft skin and drags them down pulling Andre against him, swallowing his gasp in a dirty kiss.

They’re pressed so tightly together, they probably don’t look like two people at all.

Jo whines low in his throat, slips his hands lower, skimming right over Andre’s ass. Andre twists his hand around the slick head, thumbing over the slit.

The way he keeps thrusting their dicks together in his tight fist is so hot, all Jo can do is watch in open-mouthed wonder at what it looks like.

It’s wet and messy, too hard, and not enough all at once and it’s exactly what he needs.

Jo’s shirt is all rucked up, his knee’s slightly achey, but he can’t seem to care about it when Andre’s panting against his ear, his large hand jacking them both off in a perfect rhythm.

Andre’s body stutters, shivers and he comes, spilling over Jo’s stomach and his own fingers, but he doesn’t stop moving. Jo feels his eyes roll back, heat rolling over him in a wave as orgasm washes over him. He comes bucking up against Andre, biting his collar bone, sucking a bruise there. He goes numb for a few seconds, mouth slack, mind blank, breathing fast against Andre’s mouth, and when his head has cleared, his limbs feel heavy and Andre is also pretty heavy leaning against him, trapping him against the wall.

Jo doesn’t mind too much.

They take a minute to breathe through their highs and then Andre laughs.

It makes Jo smile.

“Clean up?” Jo nods and they pull apart and head across the room to the bathroom.

They halfheartedly wipe off what they can, splashing water all over each other.

Jo feels loose and more relaxed than before. It still sucks that they lost, but it’s not as bad knowing they’ll have a break soon which will give time for the boys to recover and re-energize.

It’s freezing outside and Jo suddenly really misses Tampa. He’s glad this was a quick trip.

“Here,” Andre says when he sees him shivering despite wearing a thick sweater over his shirt.

“You’ll get cold,” Jo says and Andre giggles.

“I’ll be fine,” he says and makes Jo put on his jacket.

Jo’s just grateful it doesn’t have a Capitals logo emblazoned on it.

“Papa’s called a cab for me,” Andre tells him and Jo shakes his head.

“I’ll get an uber, the hotel’s not far.”

“Jo, let me drop you off, it’s easier.”

Jo shakes his head.

It’s one thing to hook up with your opponent you just lost to, it’s a whole other thing if you have them drop you off and kiss your sorry ass goodnight.

He’s already expecting a questioning session the second he gets in.

It’s not like he left alone, some of the guys had also went out to drink away the loss and general feeling of failure, but he stayed out pretty late and they all still care for him like a rookie.

To his endless surprise, Tyler taking on Kuch’s duty of looking out for him hasn’t been that great; he's almost more intense about it which is really saying something.

“I’ll get back myself,” Jo says and Andre’s frown is practically demanding to be kissed off but they’re in the middle of the streets and its almost 2 am and Jo isn’t the best at making decisions this late in public.

“Fine, stay here, I’ll be right back,” Andre says then walks across the street to a small café.

Jo calls after him, he’s fucking freezing okay and he can already see his uber pulling up and considers just getting in and leaving, but decides to stay put.

Andre comes back with two cups in his hands, cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

“Hot chocolate,” he says and hands one off to Jo.

Jo can’t help it then; he goes on to his tippy toes to press a kiss to Andre’s lips.

“Thank you,” he tells him and Andre’s smile is so sweet, almost sweeter than the hot chocolate that's flavored with peppermint he just bought Jo.

“Have a good holiday,” Andre calls out and Jo waves and slides into the car.

The throbbing pain in his knee is still present, but he’s warmer now, with Andre’s jacket and hot chocolate and yeah they lost, a fucking shut out, but spending even a little bit of time with Andre made it all the better.

After ducking Tyler and Slater’s inspection when he gets to the hotel and realizing their flight tomorrow isn’t as early as he thought, Jo finds his way to his room and smiles when he sees Brayden sacked out in the bed farthest from the door.

He’s only taken off his shoes and Andre’s jacket when his phone buzzes.

_Will miss you, see you soon xo._

Jo grins.

_See you, Burky._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://avasilevskiy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
